


Just some smut stories

by Bl4ck_0uT



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fun, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ck_0uT/pseuds/Bl4ck_0uT
Summary: Soooooo, Wattpad doesnt have an.v efit ot update button. This unfortunately means all my stuff is still on there, but I xant access it.Im posting it all here now because I know A03 is reliable!





	1. Intro

I will be posting here. The first will be Bakugou


	2. Bakugou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou truing to releive himself after some dtressed filled teasing. Suddenly a certdd ain ssf pmebody pops in on him...

Bakugou threw his head back he panted, sitting on his bed with his door locked. His pants were straining and constricting him offly tight. Y/N(his girlfriend) had been teasing him all day. Sending him suggestive texts, “accidentally” rubbing against him during training. There was a point where they were making out in an empty hall, and she just smiled and left. She knew what she was doing. Even thinking about her was getting him closer.... He couldn’t hold it.

 

He had to get off

 

He undid his belt and threw it to the side, his tie soon following. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and palmed himself through his boxers. Letting out a sigh of relief, he kept rubbing his palm over his clothes cock. His imagination started to run. He thought of her, her doing this to him. Using her hand and stroking him through his boxers, licking the cloth to gain some type of temporary access. Like she usually would. The more he thought about it, the harder he got, until finally he had to take his cock out before he went to far and mess up a pair of boxers.....like he did last time.

He took a deep breath in and pulled his boxers down slowly, watching as his cock finally sprang free and slapped up against his stomach. He let it sit for a moment, watching it bounce up and fall back down to his stomach a few time. The images kept flashing though his head, and as he grabbed himself with one hand - the other resting on his abs - he thought about her again. 

 

Bakugou is not the type to wait, he didn’t worry about going slow like how other people would. His fantasies were fast and hard. He gripped his cock and stroked himself up and down, fast like he saw in his mind. Her hand was squeezing him, just like he wanted. She would talk to him in his mind. He had to talk back to himself to get himself off. He could hear her voice in his head. 

“Like this? Do you like when I squeeze your cock like this?” He would hear her say in his head. With his head back and his eyes closed, he answered out loud.

“Fuck, hmmm yes.” He groaned. His mind went to her mouth, how it felt on him, drawing him in deeply. He spit on his palm and went back to his movements, pretending the wetness was her mouth. He groaned a bit louder, using his thumb to tease the tip and imagining it was her tongue swirling around him.

“Mmmm, suck it deeper.” he spoke again this time a bit softer yet more demanding. Bakugou took his hand off for a moment, allowing himself to rest and be sure he didn’t explode too soon. However, Bakugou failed to notice the girl in nothing but a long jacket, leaning on his door frame, watching him and now walking towards his bed. Y/N bent down and softly laid her hand on his chest, which startled the male until he realized who it was. 

“Y-Y/N! How did you get in here?!” He nervously half yelled. Y/N just kept the same smirk on her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the spare key Bakugou had given her a week earlier. He mentally face palmed when he remembered.

“B-But how... why are you....?” He tried to speak up, but failed. Y/N then moved her hand down to his lower stomach.

“Aww, Katsu~.” She cooed to him, her smirk still plastered on her face. “I’m flattered. You were thinking about me while doing this? How sweet.” She opened her hand and moved her flat palm along the length of his shaft, slowly going up the vein on the underside before closing her hand around the tip. Katsuki sucked in some of his air, watching her tease him yet again. He hated this.

Hated how she was the one on top.

Hated how she was always on top.

He wanted to be dominant like he was with the outside world; The way he spoke to everybody else. He wish he could be that way with her, but alas, the way she looks and speaks and moves. God the way she would tease and grind into him. His body was overpowered, He couldn’t take it. She pumped his shaft up and down, using her full hand to work him over. She looked at him right in his eyes and kept that pretty little smile on her face.

 

Her smug fucking face.

 

“You’re so cute when you blush Katsu.~” Oh god and that name. That name she would use for him. It killed him that he loved it so much. It made him angry.

“D-Don’t call me that.” he stuttered out only to have her chuckle at him. She leaned her head down, kissing his forehead. Bakugou knew where this would lead, first the kisses on his face, then his chest and then..... He gulped. And he was right, that was exactly her plan and she would savor every moment of it. After she kissed his forehead she moved down to his nose and then to his lips. They shared a passionate kiss. Their lips molded perfectly together and their tongues tangled all while she continued to pump his cock in her hand. Y/N pulled away, leaving Bakugou gasping a bit. And again, as he predicted, she kissed his neck down to his chest and ran her tongue the rest of the way. Down his abs all the way to his V line. Y/N looked up at him once more with that smirk before sticking her tongue and grazing the tip. She moves her tongue all around it before sinking lower, starting a good pace for herself.

 

Bakugou threw his head back against the pillow and groaned along with letting out deep moans. He closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of her mouth. “Ahh, fuck”. He swore, gripping her hair into a messy ponytail while she bobbed up and down. He leaned up for a bit to watch, and to his surprise, see her go all the way down to the base. Once again, his eye shut tight and he drew in a gasp of air. “Yesssss~” he hissed when she gently used her teeth to graze his cock on the way up. Jeez he was so close to letting go, he could feel it. Just a bit more and...

 

Suddenly a knock came from the other side of the door followed up by a voice.

“Hey, Bakugou! You in there, man?” The voice of a poorly placed redhead. Kirishima. He jiggles the door a bit

 

“Hey, Bakugou! Doors’ locked man. Mind letting me in, I don’t have a key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll end here for now. Thank you for reading, I know it's a long chapter, but the rest will come later. Again thank you very much and have a nice day!
> 
> Dont forgrt to request. Im open!


	3. L(Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some late time smut abot L

It was late at night, I’d say about 11:36pm, and both L and myself were still investigating the ongoing Kira case. We were sitting in chairs in an investigation room, looking through different papers of victims. L and I were partners and and have known each other for quite some time; ever since we were little actually. Since everybody else went home, L chose me to stay and help out a bit longer. Step by step I feel like I was getting closer yet somehow, farther and farther away. It was like it was right under my nose, but I still wasn’t able to sniff out who it could be. “Maybe we should take a break.” I say to him in a hushed tone “I mean it is getting late and you do look tired.” He looks up from his his papers to face me.

"What do you mean? I always look like this.”L retorts, turning back around and picking up his fork. He began reaching for the strawberry cake in front of him. “Could you help me out a bit?” He asks me, obviously have difficulties reaching the sweet dessert. I smile and shake my head as I grab the small plate with the cake. 

"You know, if you keep eating sweets like that, you’re gonna turn into one.” I say to him as I hand it over. L takes it and smiles a bit at what I said. 

"Is that so?” He looks toward me and takes a bit out of the cake.

"Yeah.” I say to him with more confidence than I thought. 

 

“Are you jealous of me because you don't have any cake?” He said to me with a half smile. I looked away from him and crossed my arms while puffing out my cheeks. “Y/N?” He called my name. I sighed deeply and turn my head toward him. 

"What is it this time Ryuz-” Before I could finish my sentence, I felt him slam his lips onto mine. I sat still in my seat in shock of what's happening. He continued to kiss me for a few moments before he pulled away from me and smiled.

“Did that make you feel better?” He asked me. I just sat still, blushing at what just happened.

“L... why did you do that?” I asked him, still a little bit flustered.

"Well, because I like you.” He said to me. I was taken back a bit more by this. I always liked L very much, but I never expected him to actually find feeling for me as well.

'Ryuzaki, You like me?” I asked him. He just nodded his head at me, looking right into my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me another time, but this time, I kissed him back. 

 

The kiss was nice a soft, lasting for a few moments before we had to pull away for air. We leaned back in and this time, the kiss was rougher and not as slow. This kiss was more of a makeout, holding lots of passion. L grabbed onto my breast to make me open my mouth a little wider for him, allowing him to slip his tongue in. We battled for a while, and I surprisingly won. L did not take to kindly to this fact. He squeezed my breast a little roughly, making me pull away and moan. He then started to attack my neck, searching for my sweet spot. It took him a while, but he found it eventually and bit down on it. I was moaning a bit louder now. Little did I know I was just where he wanted me to be.

 

(L’s POV)

 

‘Wow, I’m surprised at how much she likes this. She’s actually moaning quite a lot.’ I think to myself. It seems that I was right to take the first move. I slowly slip my hands under her shirt and caress her breasts. She then pulls away from me. Hmm, was that a bit much for her?

“Look, I would love to continue this, but I can’t. At least not in here.”She said.

"Perhaps we should stop.” I said turning back in my seat. 

“N-no, wait!” She said, making me turn back to her. “Hmm? Have you found a solution?” I asked her.

“Let’s go to my house.There’s nobody home right now.” She suggested to me.

"Okay then, let’s go.”

 

~~~~~~Time skip to Bedroom~~~~~~

 

After we made it to her house, we quickly undressed ourselves. I was the one to undress first however. I was laying down on the bed, my back against the soft covers the spread across the mattress and Y/N laying on top of me. I pressed my lips against hers and started a passionate kiss between us that got heated rather quickly. Her hands were busy getting tangled in my hair while mine were roaming all over her body. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth for me. Our tongues battled for dominance. There was a 68% chance that I was going to win when suddenly, she pulled away. 

"Y/N, you pulled back.” I said to her calmly. She looked at down and blushed extremely red. I looked down to notice her legs being closed very tightly. I also noticed a tad bit a liquid on her thighs. ‘Oh, so she’s wet now’ I thought to myself. “Y/N” I said to her. She looked up at me and was caught off guard for what I did next.

 

(Y/N POV)

 

The next thing I know, I was being pushed down on my back with L hovering over me and my legs spread open. He started to kiss my neck all around, trying to find my sweet spot. I thought he wouldn’t find it, but it actually didn't take him much time at all. I accidentally let out a moan telling him that he found it. I heard him chuckle slightly before hearing him whisper, “I knew it.” He attacked that spot relentlessly, biting and sucking, leaving a medium sized hickey on the side on my neck. Next, he kissed down the valley of my breast, being sure to cup both of them. He licked all around my left mound before sucking it slowly. Occasionally he would bite down softly, just for my reaction. His right hand was pulling and twist at my right nipple while his left hand was busier rubbing and pinching my clit. While was moaning for him, I noticed something hard press up against my heat. I looked down to see that it was L’s member poking and prodding at me. “Hmm... there’s a 78% chance that you are not virgin, correct?” he asked me, staring right at me. I blushed hard and looked away, nodding my head in response to the question. I couldn’t see him smile, but I could hear him chuckle slightly. “Good.” He said to me right before he entered me a bit roughly. I let out a yelp, both in surprise and in pleasure. He made sure to enter in me all at once. After a few moments of stillness, he pulled halfway out before thrusting back in all the way. I moaned so loud I swear the neighbors could hear me. L kept thrusting into me and he lent down to my ear. He started to whisper things to me that I would never expect him to say. His words were sultry and dirty, they left my mind a blank slate. Things like “I didn’t know you were going to be this tight around me.” and “Do you feel me filling you? Do you feel how deep I am inside you?” He lifted one of my legs so he could thrust a little harder.

 

I was on the verge of releasing myself onto him. I wanted to give him a warning, but the only thing that came out were moans of pleasure and ecstasy. “Ryuzaki, I’m close!~” I moaned to him.

“Do it Y/N. I know you can’t hold it for much longer. Do it for me. I’ll do it with you.” It was at that moment when I couldn’t take it anymore. I released all over his member while simultaneously screaming his name. He soon followed me, doing the same thing before we both collapsed onto the bed. We were panting, sweating, and breathing heavily on top of each other. L rolled over and brought me on top of him, letting me rest my head on his chest. We rested here for a few moments before L spoke argain.

 

“There’s a 50% chance of a round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there! Thi was my lemon about L. Not all of the stories will notes on them but this one does. Also don’t forget to comment and request.


End file.
